


On jest słońcem - He Is The Sun

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basiert auf dem tumblr-prompt: „AU in dem Stiles mit seinem Vater Polnisch redet, und vielleicht auch mit sich selbst, und vielleicht redet er sehr viel über Derek. […] und vielleicht gibt er Derek einen Spitznamen, denn es wäre schon ziemlich peinlich, wenn Derek seinen Namen aufschnappen würde. Und vielleicht versteht Derek jedes einzelne Wort, weil er Darek Hale ist und viele Sprachen spricht, und vielleicht macht es Derek innerlich fertig, dass Stiles ihm nicht von diesem Kerl erzählt hat, von dem er spricht, als würde er die Sterne vom Himmel holen. Und vielleicht macht es Derek fertig, das es nicht um ihn geht.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On jest słońcem (He Is The Sun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136740) by [haaaveyoumetted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted). 



> Da ich die Polnischen Sachen nicht einfach auch übersetzen konnte (würde ja irgendwie die Story kaputt machen) werdet ihr die Übersetzungen der Polnischen teile immer in Kursivschrift in Klammern als neuen Absatz finden. Und um das Ganze zu verdeutlichen:  
> „Polnischer Satz“, sagte Stiles. „Polnischer Satz.“  
> („Übersetzung der polnischen Sätze ins Deutsche.“)  
> Ich hoffe das wird nicht zu unübersichtlich und wünsche viel Spaß!

„Dzień dobry ojciec“, grüßte Stiles seinen Vater, als er in die Küche lief.  
 _(„Guten Morgen, Dad.“)_

„Dzień dobry synu, czy dobrze spałeś dzisiaj w nocy?“, erwiderte sein Vater, der sich absolut darüber im klaren war, welche grauenhaften Schlafgewohnheiten Stiles sich angeeignet hatte.  
 _(„Guten Morgen, mein Sohn. Hast du in der letzten Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?“)_

„Spałem kilka godzin“, meinte Stiles schulterzuckend, als er den Saft aus dem Kühlschrank fischte. Nachts mehr als ein paar Stunden zu schlafen war ein Luxus, den er sich nicht mehr wirklich gönnen konnte. Er machte schnell Frühstück für sich und seinen Vater, fragte ihn über seine letzten Fälle, während sie beide aßen. Nachdem er schnell den Abwasch gemacht hatte, griff er nach seinen Schlüsseln auf dem Kaffeetisch und machte sich auf den weg zur Tür.  
 _(„Ich hatte ein paar Stunden Schlaf.“)_

„Mam zamiar spędzić parę godzin z szczeniakami“, sagte Stiles. Es war Samstag und es war irgendwie eine Tradition für das Rudel geworden, dass sie sich mindestens einmal in der Woche trafen, trainierten, und ihre Freundschaft vertieften. Überraschenderweise kam jeder unglaublich gut damit zurecht, und Rudeltreffen fanden öfter statt, als jeder von ihnen erwartet hatte.  
 _(„Ich werde ein paar Stunden mit den Welpen verbringen.“)_

Es kostete ihn über fünfzehn Minuten, um zu Dereks Haus im Reservat zu fahren, und als er ankam waren alle schon da und warteten auf ihn.

„Hey, sorry dass ich so spät bin. Ich hatte meinem Vater versprochen, heute Morgen mit ihm zu Frühstücken“, entschuldigte sich Stiles, als er aus dem Jeep stieg und zu dem Haus joggte, um sich zu der Gruppe zu gesellen.

„Du hast nicht wirklich viel verpasst. Wir sind immer noch dabei zu entscheiden, worauf wir uns heute konzentrieren sollten“, antwortete Allison, während sie sich in Scotts Armen wand, um eine bequemere Position zu finden. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was die Wölfe tun wollen, aber ich denke, dass 'Team Beinahe Menschlich' anfangen sollte, wieder an unserer Verteidigungstaktik zu arbeiten.“

Stiles Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als er den Spitznamen hörte, den er sich für sich selbst, Lydia, Allison und Danny ausgedacht hatte. „Klar, dafür bin ich immer zu haben. Ich kann alles Training brauchen, dass ich kriegen kann.“

Allison lächelte ihn breit an, bevor sie zu Derek hinüber sah, um auf die Genehmigung zu warten. Stiles war immer noch überrascht darüber, wie sehr ihre Freundschaft in so kurzer Zeit gewachsen war. Es war klar, dass da eine Menge gegenseitiger Respekt vorhanden war. Derek nickte und gab so seine Erlaubnis. „Ich hatte sowieso vor, ein paar Übungen zu machen.“

Danny, Lydia und Allison standen auf, um sich zu Stiles zu stellen, als dessen Handy zu klingeln begann. Schnell zog er es aus seiner Tasche und sah kurz darauf, bevor er den Anruf annahm. „Cześć tato, wszystko w porządku?“ Er hatte niemals ein gutes Gefühl, wenn sein Vater anrief, obwohl sie sich doch kurz zuvor bereits gesehen hatten.  
 _(„Hallo Dad, ist alles in Ordnung?“)_

„Tak Genim, wszystko w porządku. Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że zadzwonili z pracy. Wrócę do domu późnym wieczorem lub jutro rano“, gab sein Vater zurück. Stiles war ein wenig skeptisch – normalerweise wurde sein Vater nicht an seinem freien Tag zur Arbeit gerufen, es sei denn, dass etwas passierte – aber entschied sich dafür, dass er es vorerst ignorieren würde.  
 _(„Ja Genim, alles ist okay. Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich ins Büro gerufen wurde. Ich werde also bis spät in der Nach oder morgen früh nicht zu Hause sein.“)_

„Oh, w porządku. Trzymaj się, zobaczymy się jak wrócisz“, antwortete Stiles. Er machte sich immer Sorgen um seinen Dad. Es war schwierig, das bei seinem Beruf nicht zu tun.  
 _(„Oh, okay. Pass auf dich auf und wir sehen uns, wenn du nach hause kommst.“)_

„Bądź bezpieczny. Kocham cię.“  
 _(„Pass auf dich auf. Ich liebe dich.“)_

„Będę. Ja też cię kocham“, sagte Stiles, bevor er auflegte. Er steckte das Telefon zurück in seine Tasche und drehte sich zurück zu der Gruppe, nur um festzustellen, dass er von allen angestarrt wurde. „Kommt schon Leute. Immer noch? Wirklich?“  
 _(„Mache ich. Ich liebe dich auch.“)_

„Es ist nur so faszinierend! Es passiert ja nicht jeden Tag, dass wir jemanden treffen, der flüssig Polnisch spricht“, verteidigte Erica sich.

Amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Auch wieder wahr. Okay, lasst uns anfangen!“ Stiles dirigierte „Team Beinahe Menschlich“ hinüber zu dem Punkt, den sie für Zielübungen gedacht hatten und Allison verteilte die Waffen. Sie hatte ihnen eine Menge beigebracht, worüber jeder dankbar war. Stiles verstand nicht, warum die drei ihn als den Anführer betrachteten, wenn Allison doch ganz klar viel mehr wusste, aber er hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, den Grund herausfinden zu wollen.

Nachdem sie die meiste Zeit des Tages damit verbracht hatten, draußen zu trainieren, ging die Gruppe in das frisch renovierte Hale Haus – inzwischen das Rudel Haus – um Filme zu gucken und viel zu viel zu essen. Gerade als sie sich alle auf der Couch niederließen, begann Stiles' Handy zu klingeln, und mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen nahm er den Anruf entgegen. „Witaj babcia!“ Er liebte es, mit seiner Großmutter zu reden.  
 _(„Hallo Großmutter!“)_

Er stand auf um im Nachbarzimmer zu telefonieren, als Isaac seine Hand ausstreckte, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Stiles verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich wieder. Er nahm an, dass es sowieso keinen Unterschied machte, da sie ihn in jedem anderen Zimmer in das er gehen könnte sowieso hören würden – selbst wenn sie nichts davon verstanden.

Mit seiner Großmutter zu sprechen, war irgendwann zu seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung geworden – nicht nur, dass er immer in Polnisch mit ihr reden konnte, er konnte ihr auch all die Dinge sagen, über die er mit niemand anderem, Scott eingeschlossen, sprechen konnte. Er lachte, als sie ihn Fragte, ob er irgendwelche Fortschritte bei dem Jungen gemacht hatte, dem er verfallen war. „Nie, ciągle nie ma postępu. On i tak nie byłby mną zainteresowany. Rozmawialiśmy o tym.“ Seine Großmutter war die einzige Person, mit der er ununterbrochen über sein lächerliches und ungünstiges Geschwärme für Derek reden konnte – und er wusste, dass sie es genauso sehr genoss, wie er es tat. Es war ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen beiden – sogar in einem Raum voller Werwölfe, die zum Glück nicht ein Wort von dem verstanden, was gesagt wurde.  
 _(„Nein, immer noch nicht. Und er würde sowieso nicht an mir interessiert sein. Wir haben doch darüber schon gesprochen.“)_

„Każdy, kto nie jest tobą zainteresowany, jest idiotą.“, erwiderte sie, was ihn zum lachen brachte. Seine Großmutter war offensichtlich ein wenig voreingenommen. Und selbst nach allem, was er ihr über Derek erzählt hatte, dachte sie immer noch, dass sie eine Einheit darstellen konnten.  
 _(„Jeder der nicht an dir interessiert ist, ist dumm“)_

„Gdybyś tylko mogła. Nie powiedziałbym, że jeśli widziałeś co on pracuje. jest dla mnie tak nieosiągalny, że to nawet nie jest śmieszne.“, meinte Stiles seufzend. „ Jest inteligenty i pełen pasji - wszyscy go kochają z tak wielu powodów. Czy wspominałem, że jest jednym z najbardziej atrakcyjnych osób? To niewyobrażalne.“ Er wusste, dass sie sich darüber bereits im klaren war. Wann immer sie schon über Derek gesprochen hatten, erzählte er, wie attraktiv er ihn fand, und wie sehr Stiles alles an seiner Persönlichkeit liebte – egal wie frustrierend das alles werden konnte.  
 _(„Wenn du ihn nur sehen könntest. Du würdest das nicht sagen, wenn du siehst, was er macht. Er ist so unerreichbar für mich, dass es fast schon lustig ist. Er ist intelligent und unglaublich leidenschaftlich – die Leute lieben ihn aus so vielen Gründen. Habe ich erwähnt, dass er einer der attraktivsten Menschen ist, die du je gesehen hast? Denn es ist so unwirklich.“)_

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen“, meinte Erica, während sich ihre Augen vor Begeisterung weiteten. Stiles zog sie an sich und wuschelte ihr spielerisch durchs Haar. Alle anwesenden lachten und lehnten sich zurück, um den ersten Film an diesem Abend anzusehen.

– xxx –

Es war ein Donnerstag Abend, an dem Derek sich selbst auf dem Vordach vor Stiles' Fenster wiederfand. Er war hinüber gekommen, um ein wenig Hilfe aus der Forschungsabteilung anzufragen, wofür Stiles irgendwie der Ansprechpartner geworden war. Er war gerade dabei, das Fenster zu öffnen, als er den jüngeren Mann leise Polnisch sprechen hörte, und er stoppte, um zuzuhören, obwohl er es besser wusste.

„-to jest takie frustrujące. Jak mam się umieć skoncentrować na czymkolwiek innym, kiedy on jest w pobliżu?! Mógłbym tworzyć poezję na temat jego ramion. Nie rozumiem jak ktoś, kto wygląda jakby został ulepiony przez bogów, mógł w ogóle istnieć, i że w ogóle regularnie z nim rozmawiamy“, meinte Stiles verärgert.  
 _(„-und es ist so frustrierend. Wie soll ich mich denn bitte auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, wenn er da ist! Ich könnte Sonetten über seine Muskeln schreiben. Ich verstehe nicht, wie jemand der aussieht als wäre er von wirklich existierenden Göttern geformt worden tatsächlich regelmäßig mit mir sprechen kann.“)_

Derek verzog das Gesicht. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen, als zu lauschen wenn Stiles mit seiner Familie sprach. Niemand außer Cora wusste, dass er fließend Polnisch sprach – so dass er natürlich jedes Wort, das Stiles und derjenige mit dem er sprach von sich gaben, verstanden hatte, was die Dinge extrem frustrierend machte. Er war froh, dass er Stiles so im Auge behalten konnte, aber er wollte ihn wirklich nicht über diesen Kerl sprechen hören, in den er ganz eindeutig verliebt war – und er sprach **die ganze Zeit** über ihn. Derek hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, warum er sieden Typen niemals gegenüber jemandem erwähnte, der nicht seine Familie war – er hatte ihn niemals in Englisch über diesen mysteriösen Mann sprechen hören – worüber er seltsamerweise dankbar war. Er hatte bereits genug von ihm gehört, damit es für mehr als ein ganzes Leben reichte. Es beschäftigte ihn, dass er das Geräusch von Stiles' Stimme nicht genießen konnte, wie sie sich elegant um die Worte in dieser fremden Sprache, die er selbst so gut kannte, wand – während sie vergiftet war von diesem **Kerl** , der Stiles definitiv nicht einmal verdient hatte.

„Jest przystojny i pełen pasji, i po prostu nie ma mozliwości, że widzi mnie inaczej niż jakiegoś nerwowego mądralińskiego, któremu nigdy się gęba nie zamyka. Zrobiłbym wszystko, aby zmienić jego zdanie“, fuhr Stiles fort und die Enttäuschung war ihm anzuhören.  
 _(„Er ist wundervoll und stürmisch und es gibt einfach keine Möglichkeit, dass er mehr in mir sieht, als ein spastisches, nerdiges Kind, das niemals aufhört zu reden. Ich würde wirklich alles tun, damit er etwas anderes in mir sieht.“)_

Derek **hasste** es zu hören, dass Stiles so niedergeschlagen klang, besonders wenn es um einen Kerl ging. Wie er Stiles Großmutter mehrfach gehört hatte: Jeder der nicht an Stiles interessiert war, war ein Vollidiot. Er seufzte und öffnete das Fenster – entschied sich dafür, dass er es nicht aushalten würde, mehr von dem derzeitigen Gespräch zu hören – und schlüpfte hinein. Stiles drehte sich augenblicklich in seinem Bürostuhl um, lächelte und winkte ihm kurz zu. Er verabschiedete sich von seiner Großmutter und legte sein Handy auf den Tisch, bevor er sich wieder zu ihm drehte.

„Hey, Grummelwolf“, grüßte er. „Was genau verdanke ich die Ehre deiner Gesellschaft heute Abend?“

Derek verdrehte die Augen, bevor er die Papiere aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche nahm und sie dem jüngeren übergab. „Es ist nicht viel, aber sieh was du tun kannst, und bring was auch immer du findest zur nächsten Trainingsstunde mit?“

Stiles entfaltete vorsichtig das Papier, überflog kurz, was sorgfältig darauf geschrieben worden war, bevor er nickte. „Ja, sicher. Kein Problem. Ist das alles?“, fragte er, und sah von dem Papier vor sich auf.

Derek nickte bestätigend, bevor er schnell wieder aus dem Fenster nach draußen stieg und verschwand.

– xxx –

Die Dinge blieben weiterhin normal, und keine ernsthaften Bedrohungen tauchten auf. Sie hatten hier und da ihre Kämpfe mit dem übernatürlichen, aber es war nichts, was ihr neues eng verbundenes Rudel nicht schaffen würde. Stiles sprach in dr Näcke des Rudels weiterhin in Polnisch mit seiner Familie, weil er wusste, wie sehr sie es genossen, und Derek wurde immer frustrierter und frustrierter, dass er alles davon verstand und nichts dagegen tun konnte.

„Jego oczy są - brak mi słów, aby opisać ich kolor. Są hipnotyzujące - prawie piwne, ale nie do końca. A jego ramiona? Mój boże, są takie szerokie i wspaniałe, że aż irytujące“, stöhnte Stiles, während er an seinem Ärmel zupfte. „Zaczął się częściej uśmiechać, ale ciągle nie dość często. Jego uśmiech jest wspaniałym widokiem. Szczególnie, kiedy myśli, że nikt nie patrzy. Jest jak magia. Czuję się, jakbym mógł się w nim zapomnieć, jest idealny babciu. Nie wiem co robić“, fuhr er fort, während er sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht rieb.  
 _(„Seine Augen sind einfach- ich kann nicht einmal in Worte fassen, welche Farbe sie haben. Sie sind faszinierend – fast haselnussbraun, aber nicht ganz. Und seine arme, und diese Schultern. Sie sind so breit und muskulös, und es geht mir so auf die Nerven, weil ich sie nicht anfassen kann. Er lächelt inzwischen viel öfter, aber noch nicht oft genug. Und sein Lächeln ist ein unvergesslicher Anblick. Besonders, wenn er denkt, dass niemand es sieht. Es ist magisch. Ich habe das Gefühl in seiner ganzen Perfektion zu ertrinken, Großmutter. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.“)_

Was Derek mehr als alles andere auf die Nerven ging war die Tatsache, dass dieser **Kerl** , den Stiles niemals beim Namen nannte – ihn nur gelegentlich als 'H' bezeichnete – ein regelmäßiges Gesprächsthema darstellte, und Stiles ihn dennoch **niemals** gegenüber dem Rudel erwähnte. Derek wusste, dass sie alle Dinge für sich behielten, bei denen sie sich einfach nicht wohl fühlte, darüber zu reden, aber das **sollte keins** davon sein. Was wenn er mit dem Rudel über diesen Typen gesprochen **hatte** , nur nicht mit ihm? Derek hätte gedacht dass er und Stile einander vertrauten, besonders seit sie sich gezwungenermaßen in so vielen Situationen wiedergefunden hatten, in denen sie einfach keine andere Chance gehabt hatten, als einander zu vertrauen – aber vielleicht lag er falsch.

Die Sache, die sogar noch schmerzhafter war, als die, dass Stiles das vor Derek geheim hielt, war der Fakt, dass er wusste, dass dieser mysteriöse Typ nicht **er** war. Er würde das niemals zugeben – **niemandem** gegenüber – aber die Art wie Stiles über diesen Kerl sprach, als würde er **die Sterne vom Himmel holen** ; als sei er der Grund, aus dem der Ozean den Sand umarmte, sobald die Zeit dazu kam; der Grund, aus dem die Sonne jeden Morgen aufging; der Grund, aus dem die Vögel sangen und die Blumen wuchsen; aber am wichtigsten, der Grund, aus dem Stiles' Lächeln wieder bis zu seinen Augen reichte, sie auf eine Art und Weise leuchten ließen, wie Derek es nie zuvor gesehen hatte – der Grund, als dem er wirklich **optimistisch und lebhaft und einfach _glücklich _war__**. Es machte Derek fertig zu wissen, dass **er** nicht der Grund war, aus dem Stiles wieder mit allem Frieden geschlossen zu haben schien.


	2. Chapter 2

Das nächste Rudeltreffen war schneller, als Derek es gemocht hätte. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht genoss, Zeit mit dem Rudel zu verbringen – Zeit mit dem Rudel zu verbringen war tatsächlich eine seiner **Lieblingsbeschäftigungen** geworden. Die Tatsache, dass er Scott und Stiles dazu gebracht hatte, seinem Rudel beizutreten faszinierte ihn immer noch, und Stiles in seinem Rudel zu haben war gleichzeitig die großartigste und schlimmste Sache die ihm jemals passiert war, bezogen auf das Rudel, das er aus dem nichts geschaffen hatte. Einerseits konnte er Stiles in vieler hinsicht beschützen, einfach weil er jetzt zum Rudel gehörte. Er hatte all ihre Gerüche an sich, was sicherstellte, dass andere Rudel und übernatürliche Wesen wussten, dass er Vergeben war und man sich nicht ohne Konsequenzen mit ihm anlegte. Andererseits roch Stiles ununterbrochen nach **Rudel** und **Zuhause**. Es war großartig und irritierend und es machte Derek wahnsinnig. Er wusste nicht, wie oder wann er dem Jüngeren erlaubt hatte, unter seine Haut zu kriechen und sich eng um seine Lungen zu legen, sich in jeden Atemzug zu schleichen, den der ältere Mann tat – aber das hatte er.

Es war entschieden worden, dass das Event, um einander näher zu kommen, diesmal Campen am äußersten Rand des Reservats war, und sie lagen alle auf einer riesigen Wiese, nah beieinander und die Sterne beobachtend.

„A po jego zgonie, Rozsyp go w gwiazdki! A niebo zapłonie, Tak, że się cały świat w tobie zakocha, I czci odmówi słońcu“, flüsterte Stiles zu sich selbst. Jedes anwesende Rudelmitglied drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn neugierig an, und er lachte leise. „Und stirbt er einst, nimm ihn, zerteil in kleine Sterne ihn: er wird des Himmels Antlitz so verschönen, dass alle Welt sich in die Nacht verliebt.“

„Shakespeare“, murmelte Lydia, die es augenblicklich erkannte. Kurze Momente wie dieser gehörten zu dem Grund, aus dem er so viel Respekt für das Mädchen hatte – und aus dem er sich so lange nach ihr gesehnt hatte. „Gibt es irgendeinen bestimmten Grund, aus dem du gerade jetzt aus Romeo und Julia zitierst?“, fragte sie und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder in Richtung des Himmels.

Stiles zuckte mit den Schultern, sich darüber im klaren, dass die Meisten von ihnen ihn nicht mehr ansahen. „Es kam mir nur gerade in den Sinn. Ich war schon immer fasziniert von den Sternen.“

Derek wusste, dass er nicht log – sein Herzschlag hätte ihn augenblicklich verraten, wenn er es getan hätte – aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass es etwas mit dem glücklichen Mann zu tun hatte, in den sich der Jüngere ganz offensichtlich verliebt hatte. Dieser 'H'-Typ musste wirklich jemand sein, wenn er Stiles dazu brachte, Shakespeare-Verse zu den Sternen aufzusagen. Er seufzte, während das schwere Gefühl in seiner Brust immer mehr wurde, umso mehr Lobe einem Kerl zugeschrieben wurden, den Derek nie getroffen hatte – oder zumindest nahm er an, dass er das nie getan hatte. Wenn herauskam, dass es jemand war, den er kannte, oder sogar jemand aus dem Rudel … er schüttelte den Kopf, als würde ihm das helfen, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er wollte diese Möglichkeit nicht einmal in Betracht ziehen.

„Ich kaufte einen Sitz der Liebe mir, Doch ach! besaß ihn nicht; ich bin verkauft, Doch noch nicht übergeben. Dieser Tag Währt so verdrießlich lang mir, wie die Nacht? Vor einem Fest dem ungeduld'gen Kinde, Das noch sein neues Kleid nicht tragen durfte“, flüsterte Derek.

Stiles' Kopf fuhr überrascht herum, als er sich drehte, um Derek ansehen zu können. Ein beeindruckter und liebevoller Ausdruck war auf seinem Gesicht zu finden. Er lächelte Derek breit an, während er sich nachdenklich auf seine Unterlippe biss. Derek hatte niemals etwas so wundervolles gesehen – und, im Gegensatz zum Rest des Rudels, war es ihm unmöglich, sich am Rest dieses Abends auf die Sterne zu konzentrieren.

– xxx –

„Dołuje mnie fakt, że on jest kimś więcej niż tylko przystojną twarzą“, sagte Stiles. „Na serio, co on sobie nie myśli? Tak się obnosi ze swoimi idealnymi rękami i ramionami, i szczęką tak kształtną, że mógłby nią ciąć szkło.“  
 _(„Es regt mich so auf, dass er mehr ist, als nur ein unnatürlich gutaussehendes Gesicht. Ernsthaft, was denkt er wer er ist? Läuft herum mit seinen perfekten Armen und Schultern und Wangenknochen, die Glas schleifen könnten.“)_

Derek weiß, dass er am Anfang als Alpha versagt hat – sehr sogar. Angesichts dieser Tatsache war es nur fair, dass das Universum ihn irgendwie strafte, aber das hier? Das war mehr als nur grausam. Es war eine Woche vergangen, seit dem Campingausflug, und beinahe jeden Tag seit dieser Nacht, hatte Stiles immer eine Möglichkeit gefunden, diesen Kerl in ein Gespräch einzubringen – und wenn er nur mit sich selbst sprach. Derek hätte in seinem Leben durchaus darauf verzichten können zuzuhören, wie Stiles sehr Detailreich und mit Metaphern und blumiger Sprache von jemandem schwärmte, von dem er **immer noch nicht wusste** , wer es war. Ihn hoffnungslos hinter Lydia herstolpern zu sehen war erheblich weniger schmerzhaft und Derek würde sich das augenblicklich zurückwünschen.

„Jest mi coraz ciężej udawać, kiedy jest w pobliżu. Chciałbym móc mu po prostu powiedzieć …“, gab Stiles mit einem geschlagenen Seufzer zu.  
 _(„Es wird immer schwerer um ihn herum so zu tun, als sei nicht. Ich wünschte ich könnte es ihm einfach sagen.“)_

„Że jesteś nim zainteresowany?“  
 _(„Dass du an ihm interessiert bist?“)_

„Że go kocham“, erwiderte er, während seine Stimme leicht brach. „Odpowiedział łamiącym się głosem. Dlaczego musiałem się zakochać w kims z rodziny Hale?“  
 _(„Dass ich ihn liebe. Warum nur habe ich zugelassen, dass ich mich in einen der Hales verliebe?“)_

**Was?** Derek fiel beinahe herunter von der Stelle auf dem Dach, wo er saß – er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er wirklich gefallen wäre, wenn er nicht seine Werwolfreflexe hätte. **Stiles war verliebt in einen Hale?** Wer könnte … Cora! Zumindest konnte er sehen, dass Cora Stiles Typ wäre … aber Stiles hatte ununterbrochen von einem **Mann** gesprochen, der große Arme, breite Schultern und einen definierten Kiefer hatte … und, oh **Gott** , er war in Peter verliebt. Derek fühlte sich, als würde er ohnmächtig werden. **Natürlich** hatte Stiles sich in Peter verliebt. Er war bissig und clever – jemand der mental definitiv mit Stiles mithalten konnte. Und was den körperlichen Aspekt betraf: das war wirklich nichts für Derek, aber wenn es das war, was Stiles von einem Partner erwartete … nun, es gab nichts, was Derek tun konnte, um das zu ändern. Er holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er das Fenster öffnete und in den Raum trat, der ihm inzwischen so vertraut geworden war – nur nicht auf die Art, in der er schon oft darüber geträumt hatte.

„Muszę juz kończyć babciu. Ktoś do mnie przyszedł. Obiecuję, że jutro zadzwonię“, verabschiedete sich Stiles von seiner Großmutter und drehte sich dann zu Derek.  
 _(„Ich muss schluss machen, Großmutter, einer meiner Freunde ist hier. Ich verspreche, dass ich dich morgen anrufen werde.“)_

„Leg die Karten auf den Tisch, Großer, was hast du?“, wollte Stiles mit einem eifrigen Glänzen in den Augen wissen.

Derek konnte fühlen, wie seine Lippen sich nach oben verzogen, obwohl er sich fühlte, als würde er an der Nähe des Jungen ersticken, der sich von allen Menschen ausgerechnet in seinen Onkel verliebt hatte. „Nichts zu wichtiges. Nur etwas Auffälliges, das Isaac und Erica bei ihrer letzten Grenzkontrolle bemerkt haben“, erwiderte er und übergab einige Blätter Papier. „Es sollte dich nicht viel Zeit kosten, aber es hat keine Eile. Sag mir einfach was du gefunden hast, wenn du so weit bist.“

„Aye aye, Käpt'n!“, meinte Stiles, während er übertrieben theatralisch salutierte.

Dieser Mann würde ihn eines Tages sein Leben kosten.

– xxx –

„Czy wszystko jest w porządku ze stadem?“, fragte der Sheriff und biss von seinem Veggie-Burger ab.  
 _(„Also wie läuft es mit dem Rudel?“)_

„Wszystko dobrze się układa. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem tym nawet trochę zaskoczony“, erwiderte Stiles, während er sich ein Pommes in den Mund steckte.  
 _(„Tatsächlich läuft es ziemlich gut. Ich bin um ehrlich zu sein sogar etwas geschockt.“)_

Sein Vater nickte. „To dobrze, kiedy zamierzasz powiedzieć Derekowi, że jesteś w nim zakochany?“  
 _(„Das ist gut. Wann hast du vor Derek zu sagen, dass du ihn liebst?“)_

Stiles verschluckte sich an dem Schluck Wasser, den er gerade getrunken hatte, und hustete heftig. „Tato!! Wiesz, że nie mogę mu tego tak po prostu wyznać.“  
 _(„Dad! Du weißt genau, dass ich es ihm nicht einfach sagen kann.“)_

„Dlaczego nie? Co złego się może stać?“  
 _(„Warum nicht? Was soll schon schlimmes passieren?“)_

„Jest wiele rzeczy, które mogą pójść nie tak! Nasze stado w końcu jest razem i nie chciałbym tego zepsuć“, erwiderte Stiles und schob die Pommes auf seinem Teller herum. „Chciałbym powiedzieć, że jest to warte ryzyka, ale tyle czasu zajęło nam dojście do miejsca, gdzie teraz jesteśmy.“  
 _(„Da sind so viele schreckliche Dinge, die passieren könnten! Wir haben es endlich geschafft, das Rudel zu vereinen und ich möchte das nicht kaputt machen. Ich wünschte ich könnte sagen, dass es das Risiko wert ist, aber es hat uns so viel Zeit gekostet, das hier zu schaffen.“)_

„To twoja decyzja, ale sądzę, że powinieneś mu powiedzieć. Masz tylko jedno życie, o jest ono zbyt krótkie, by nie spróbować spełnić swoich marzeń“, meinte sein Vater, während er seinen Sohn wissend musterte.  
 _(„Es ist deine Sache, aber ich denke, dass du es ihm sagen solltest. Du lebst nur einmal und dieses Leben ist zu kurz, um nicht zu versuchen das zu bekommen, was du willst.“)_

„Doskonale wiesz, że Derek jest 5 lat ode mnie starszy? Nie powinieneś czasem próbować przekonać mnie, żebym przestał marzyć o mężczyźnie, którego aresztowałeś?“, erwiderte Stiles.  
 _(„Du weißt schon, dass er um die 5 Jahre älter ist als ich es bin, richtig? Solltest du nicht eigentlich versuchen mir auszureden, mich nach älteren Männern zu sehnen, die schon verhaftet worden sind?“)_

„Derek jest dobrym człowiekiem, Stiles. Wiem, że go kochasz. I czy chcesz w to wierzyć, czy nie, on również darzy cię uczuciem.“  
 _(„Derek ist ein guter Kerl, Stiles, und ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber er hat dich auch sehr gern.“)_

Stiles lächelte seinen Vater an, fühlte sich wie der glücklichste Sohn der Welt. Er wusste, dass sein Vater ihn liebte und ihn immer bei allem unterstützte, aber es ab und an wirklich zu hören schadete ihm definitiv nicht … aber er würde Derek dennoch unter keinen Umständen alles erzählen.


	3. Chapter 3

Irgendwie hatte Derek es geschafft, alleine mit Stiles im Rudel-Haus zu landen. Normalerweise würde es ihn nicht kümmern. Zeit mit dem Jungen zu verbringen war etwas, dass er tatsächlich die meiste Zeit genoss – aber Stiles sprach **mal wieder** Polnisch mit sich selbst, und zu sagen, dass es ablenkend war, wäre eine Untertreibung.

„-nawet kiedy jest cicho w domu nie umiem się skoncentrować a czytam po **angielsku**. Jestem stuprocentowo pewny, że gdyby wszystko co jego dotyczy nie było tak irytująco idealne, nie musiałbym czytać tego samego zdania po dziewięć razy. Idiotycznie atrakcyjny H i jego nieprzyzwoity wyrobiony wręcz brzuch, jego napięte mięśnie, które stale widzę i ten cholerny zarost - kto mu do diabła powiedział, że może mieć tak seksowny zarost? Powinni tego kogoś zastrzelić, oraz wręczyć mu nagrodę.“  
 _(„-ich kann mich nicht mal in einem leisen Haus konzentrieren, und ich lese **Englisch**. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wenn nicht alles an ihm so verdammt perfekt wäre, ich nicht den selben Satz neun Mal lesen müsste. Dieser dumme attraktive H und seine kriminell geformten Bauchmuskeln, und überhaupt alle Muskeln und sein verdammter Bart – wer zur Hölle hat ihm gesagt, dass es okay sei, solche sexy Bartstoppeln zu haben? Derjenige sollte erschossen werden … und er sollte einen Preis bekommen.“)_

Derek biss sich auf die Zunge, versuchte verzweifelt seine Maske aufrecht zu halten. Er wollte Stiles so gerne anschreien – ihm sagen, dass er diesen Kerl endlich nach einem Date fragen sollte, weil diese Wortschwalle viel zu oft von Stiles kamen und wie sehr er dabei ins Detail ging, wäre fast beeindruckend gewesen, wenn es nicht so an Dereks Nerven gezerrt hätte.

Plötzlich stand Stiles auf, schlug das Buch zu, von dem er vorgegeben hatte es zu lesen, und legte es auf den Tisch. Er begann hin und her zu laufen, während er sich immer wieder aggressiv mit den Händen durchs Haar fuhr.

„Dlaczego właśnie mnie musiało to spotkać? Czym sobie zasłużyłem na los, gdzie podobja mi się atrakcyjne osoby, które są zupełnie dla mnie nieosiągalne?! Jak tak dalej będzie, to naprawdę zostanę 40 letnim prawiczkiem. Nigdy nie będę uprawiał seksu i skończę mieszkając samotnie z nieprzyjemnie dużą ilością kotów.“  
 _(„Warum passiert mir sowas? Was habe ich getan, dass es mein Schicksal ist, dass ich mich grundsätzlich von Leuten angezogen fühle, die vollkommen unerreichbar für mich sind und absolut außerhalb meiner Liga spielen?! Unter diesen Umständen werde ich definitiv eine vierzigjährige Jungfrau werden. Ich werde niemals Sex haben und irgendwann alleine mit einer riesigen Menge Katzen zusammenleben.“)_

Es kostete Derek alle Selbstkontrolle die er besaß, um nicht darüber zu lachen, wie lächerlich und melodramatisch der Jüngere Mann war. Stiles ignorierte vollkommen, wie anziehend er war – aber andererseits hatte er sich selbst noch nie die ihm zustehende Anerkennung zugeschrieben. Das hier war einfach ein ganz neues Level von Lächerlichkeit.

„Myślę, że mógłbym mu po prostu powiedzieć - ale co jeśli ucierpi na tym dynamika naszego stada? Jestem zbyt zaangażowany, żeby pozwolić sobie zostac wyrzuconym ze stada z takiego powodu... ale jeśli mu nie powiem, to doprowadzi mnie to do szału... no ale co, jeśli mnie wyśmieje?! Na pewno roześmieje mi się w twarz, to nie jest tego warte - potem waszyscy sie dowiedzą i będę musiał się przeprowadzić na drugi koniec kraju i znaleźć nowe stado w nadziei, że mnie nie zabiją-“  
 _(„Ich meine, ich denke ich könnte es ihm einfach sagen – aber was wenn das die Dynamik des Rudels gefährdet? Ich bin viel zu engagiert um aus dem Rudel geworfen zu werden oder irgendwas in der Art … aber es wird mich wahnsinnig machen, wenn ich nicht … aber was wenn er mir ins Gesicht lacht?! Er wird mich definitiv auslachen – das wird es nicht einmal wert sein – und dann wird jeder aus dem Rudel es wissen und ich werde durchs Land reisen müssen und mir ein anderes Rudel suchen müssen und hoffen, dass sie mich nicht töten-“)_

„Stiles, przysięgam, że jeśli nie wyznasz mu, że jesteś nim zainteresowany, albo, że go kochasz czy cokolwiek, to chyba dosłownie wyrwę ci gardło“, unterbrach Derek ihn, während er das Buch zuschlug, von dem er vorgegeben hatte es zu lesen. „Przestań w siebie wątpić i po prostu wyznaj mu swoje uczucia, proszę.“  
 _(„Stiles, ich schwöre dir, wenn du diesem Kerl nicht einfach sagst, dass du an ihm interessiert bist oder ihn liebst, oder was auch immer, dann werde ich dir womöglich die Kehle rausreißen müssen. Hör auf dich nach ihm zu verzehren und lass diese Selbstzweifel fallen und sag es ihm einfach, bitte.“)_

Stiles hatte komplett aufgehört sich zu bewegen und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen waren vor Überraschung stark geweitet. Er stolperte für einen Augenblick über seine eigenen Worte, bevor er einen zusammenhängenden Satz als Antwort gebildet hatte. „ **Was?!** Du hast tatsächlich- warte, hast du-? Seit wann hast du- Was zur Hölle, Derek?!“

„Die Tatsache, dass ich Polnisch spreche war hier nie relevant- bis sie es wurde, als du es irgendwie geschafft hast sogar mehr in dieser Sprache zu reden, als du es in Englisch tust“, gab Derek von sich und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war gezwungen, deinen Schwärmereien für diesen Kerl seit **Monaten** zuzuhören, und du hast ganz klar noch nichts dafür getan. Warum bist du so besorgt, dass das Rudel daran zerbricht? Ich meine, er gehört irgendwie zum Rudel, nehme ich an … und niemand ist wirklich fasziniert von ihm – also außer ganz offensichtlich du – aber ich bezweifle wirklich, dass Peter sich auslachen würde“, meinte Derek und stand von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa auf.

„Woah woah woah, Peter?!“ Woher hast du überhaupt- warum genau denkst du, dass ich **Peter** liebe?“, krächzte Stiles, während die Verwirrung ihn übermannte. „Und warum hast du nicht schon früher was gesagt?! Du hast die ganze Zeit alles verstanden!“

„Es ist ganz offensichtlich Peter, Stiles. Du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen. Ich habe gehört, wie du darüber gestöhnt hast, dass du in einen der Hales verliebt bist, und es ist offensichtlich nicht Cora, denn auch wenn sie dir in den Hintern treten könnte, hat sie nicht wirklich die körperlichen Voraussetzungen, um einigen deiner farbenfrohen Beschreibungen zu entsprechen“, erwiderte Derek, während er sorgsam das Gesicht des Jüngeren betrachtete, um seine Reaktion beurteilen zu können.

„Das hast du auch gehört?! **Jesus** , Derek! Du hast alles gehört, was ich bewusst versucht habe vor euch allen geheim zu halten und liegst **trotzdem** falsch – was selbst für dich ein ganz neuer Tiefpunkt ist“, rief Stiles aus, während er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht fuhr. „Du hast recht, es ist nicht Cora. Sie ist stürmisch und wundervoll, und angsteinflößend, aber sie ist nicht wirklich mein Typ. Peter ist gewissermaßen muskulös, mit breiten Schultern und Muskeln und was sonst noch alles, aber er macht sich definitiv keine Sorgen, oder wird von absolut jedem im Rudel geliebt, und er hat auch überhaupt keinen sexy Bartwuchs und er ist niemand, für den ich öfter als ich mich erinnern kann willentlich mein Leben riskiert habe, weil ich daran zugrunde gehen würde, wenn ihm etwas passierte.“

Stiles machte langsam ein paar Schritte näher zu der Stelle, an der Derek stand. „Peter ist definitiv nicht der, über den ich gesprochen habe, als ich gesagt habe 'er ist einer der attraktivsten Männer, die ich je gesehen habe' oder dass 'er aussieht als wäre er von Göttern geformt worden' oder als ich gesagt habe ich würde 'in seiner Perfektion ertrinken'.“ Stiles trat noch einige Schritte näher. „Peter zitiert nicht Shakespeare, oder duldet jeden Tag mein Polnisches Geschwärme.“

Derek war nicht in der Lage den intensiven Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, den er mit Stiles hatte, als er jedes Wort in sich aufnahm, dass der Jüngere sagte. Die Lücke zwischen den Beiden wurde langsam schmaler, als Stiles weiter auf ihn zulief.

„Peter ist nicht die Person, über die ich in den letzten paar Monaten frustrierte Schimpftiraden in Polnisch losgelassen habe, und er ist definitiv nicht der Hale, in den ich mich Hals über Kopf verliebt habe“, fuhr Stiles fort, bevor er nur einen Fuß vor dem Älteren stehen blieb. „Ich denke es gibt einen Hale, den du nicht eingerechnet hast, als du versucht hast das alles herauszufinden.“

„Aber … ich …“ Derek war sprachlos. Stiles konnte auf keinen Fall von ihm gesprochen haben … richtig?

Stiles Lippen verzogen sich leicht nach oben und er platzierte sanft eine Hand auf Dereks Brust. Fast als sei es ein Reflex, legte Derek automatisch seine Hand auf die von Stiles. „Ich rede im übrigen von dir“, murmelte Stiles. „Ich habe mich in gewisser Weise hoffnungslos in dich verliebt.“

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre plötzlich alle Luft aus dem Raum verschwunden, und die einzige Quelle für Sauerstoff war Stiles … und die Tatsache, dass er bereits **so** abhängig von dem jüngeren Mann war, war ein ganz neues Level von Beziehung. Derek hob die Hand, die momentan Stiles' hielt, und legte sie um Stiles' Nacken, bevor er sich vorbeugte und ihre Lippen für einem unschuldigen Kuss aufeinander legte. Der jüngere Mann stöhnte überrascht auf, erholte sich aber fast sofort und griff nach unten, um Dereks Hüfte zu greifen und ihn an sich heran zu ziehen, bis zwischen ihnen kein Platz mehr war. Derek stöhnte bei dem Kontakt auf, schmolz hinein als sei es alles, was er je gewollt hatte. Er wurde schnell zu etwas mehr als sie beide geplant hatten, als Stiles seinen Mund öffnete und so schweigend um Erlaubnis bat, den Kuss zu vertiefen. Derek antwortete, indem er seinen Mund ebenfalls öffnete und seine Zunge ausstreckte, nur um auf halber strecke auf Stiles' zu treffen. Stiles fuhr mit seinen Händen durch Dereks Haar, zog spielerisch daran und lächelte über die Geräusche, die er dem Älteren entlocken konnte. Schließlich zogen sie sich beide leicht zurück, um ihre brennenden Lungen wieder mit der Luft zu füllen, die ihnen untersagt worden war. Ihre Stirn an die des jeweils anderen legend, füllte sich der Raum mit Stille – abgesehen von den Leisen Geräuschen ihres Atmens. Derek verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und Stiles' Reaktion folgte Augenblicklich, indem seine Lippen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen.

„Ich habe mich in gewisser Weise auch hoffnungslos in dich verliebt, wenn du das noch nicht wusstest“, gab Derek zu, während er keine Sekunde lang die Aufmerksamkeit etwas anderem zuwandte, als dem Mann vor ihm. „Dich ununterbrochen darüber reden zu hören, dass du auf diesen Kerl stehst, von dem ich nicht nicht einmal gehört hatte – ich dachte es würde mich nur nerven – und dann hat sich dieses Lächeln auf dein Gesicht geschlichen, sobald du über ihn gesprochen hast – es hat dein ganzes Gesicht strahlen lassen und hat deine Augen so lebhaft gemacht, wie ich es nicht zuvor gesehen habe –, und dann hast du angefangen Shakespeare zu zitieren und als ich gehört habe wie du meintest du würdest 'in seiner Perfektion ertrinken' … da habe ich gemerkt, dass ich so verärgert war, weil ich das nicht für dich tun konnte; du hast nicht über mich gesprochen und ich war nicht derjenige, der dich glücklicher machte, als ich dich je zuvor gesehen hatte.“

„Außer dass du es doch warst – du bist der Grund für all diese Dinge“, erwiderte Stiles und beugte sich vor, um einen kurzen Kuss zu ergattern – einfach, weil er das jetzt tun konnte. „Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass du es auch weiterhin sein wirst“, fügte er dann leise hinzu.

Derek fühlte wie er selbst lächelte, als die unbegründete Ungewissheit von dem Jüngeren abfiel. „Ich hoffe das auch wirklich.“ Stiles starrte ihn mit Hoffnung in den Augen an, von der Derek gedacht hatte, dass sie schon vor langer Zeit vollständig verschwunden war. Er hob vorsichtig seine Hand, seine Finger immer noch mit denen von Stiles verschränkt, und platzierte einen Kuss auf jedem Finger, bevor er weiter sprach. „Es gibt keinen Mangel an Fehlern, die in unseren Sternen zu finden sind.“

„Ich verliebte mich in ihn, so wie man in den Schlaf gleitet: langsam zuerst und dann rettungslos“, erwiderte Stiles lächelnd.

Derek lächelte zurück, während er ein Grinsen zurückhielt. „Okay?“

„Okay“, meinte Stiles, bevor er zu lachen begann. „Ich habe mir das hier öfter vorgestellt als ich zugeben möchte, aber ich muss sagen: in keiner einzigen dieser Vorstellungen haben wir angefangen John Green zu zitieren. Ich habe uns nie wirklich als Hazel und Augustus gesehen.“

„Ich muss zustimmen. Als Paar sind sie wirklich nicht im geringsten wie wir?“

„Paar?“, fragte Stiles, hob eine Augenbraue und biss sich auf seine Lippe.

Der Ältere konnte fühlen, wie er errötete. „Außer das ist nicht das, was du willst?“

Stiles lachte wieder und Derek bemerkte, dass das eines seiner Lieblingsgeräusche wurde. „Natürlich ist das das was ich will – ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass du das auch würdest. Meine Großmutter und mein Vater werden niemals aufhören, mir das hier vorzuhalten. Sie versuchen schon seit einer ganzen Weile mich dazu zu bringen, es dir zu sagen, was du aber vermutlich schon wusstest.“

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir und von mehr Leuten als nur deiner Familie werden anhören müssen, wie dumm wir beide doch waren“, antwortete Derek.

Stiles nickte zustimmend. „Vermutlich. Ich würde aber sagen, dass es das mehr als wert ist.“

„Ich auch, Genim, ich auch“, meinte Derek und grinste über Stiles' Reaktion, als dessen Vorname ausgesprochen wurde.


End file.
